Diplomacy
by wolfewiker
Summary: This is a sort of sequel to "A Warning." CSJ and CNC are undergoing peace talks, and at long last the two Loremasters meet face to face.


**Author's Note:** Read all my other warnings about how I don't follow the true Battletech line, but the path CNC takes in the NBT-Mercs (www.netbattletech.com) league. This story is dated about a month after "A Warning."   
  
**Dedication:** To the old Smoke Jaguars, and to Ler.  
  


  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Diplomacy**  
  


  
  
**Itabiana, Clan Nova Cat space  
CNC and CSJ Keshik meeting  
December 3057**  
  
Frozen winds swept across the plains of Itabiana, mercilessly driving tiny shards of ice in their path. They beat against the silvery walls that made up the Nova Cat command compound to no avail, whistling around corners with the utmost fury. Loremaster Kelida was more than glad to be within those solid walls as the storm raged outside, and she couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the Smoke Jaguar Loremaster having to deal with the ice during his brief walk from his transport.  
  
So their meeting was supposed to be "diplomatic" in nature - she'd made her thoughts on Talcon Wimmer and the rest of the Keshik clear, and she was going to throw as many snubs in his direction as possible. That was why she'd taken it upon herself to be part of the "welcoming committee" in charge of escorting him to the meeting quarters.   
  
Her ceremonial uniform wasn't quite necessary, but she'd donned the outfit to remind him who she was - black leathers were perfectly unmarred save for the brilliant white nova that burst along her shoulders. The red daggerstar pin proclaimed her to be a fully-fledged mechwarrior. A small leather pouch at her side carried her [I]vineers[/I], a couple of shards of ferro-fibrous armor and a scrap of cloth from a Wolf uniform. Kelida kept that sneer in pace as she stopped before the main entrance of the command center, relaxing in wait as the two elemental guards assigned as her entourage fanned out behind her.  
  
Talcon Wimmer and his escort of two guards arrived promptly in a swirl of snow, and there was a brief flurry of activity as the doors were closed and sealed once more behind them. She waited patiently as they approached, mentally preparing for the meeting before her.  
  
"Welcome to the _Nova Cat_ world of Itabiana, Loremaster Talcon Wimmer," Kelida finally spoke, smiling as she stressed their ownership of the world. "As your intelligence reports have undoubtedly told you who I am, let us make this introduction short and sweet and leave it at that. Khan Kai and saKhan Red Demon are waiting for us in one of the meeting rooms, let us not make them wait any longer."  
  
"Of course, freebir- Loremaster Kelida. Lead the way," Talcon replied, likewise plastering a faint smile in place.  
  
"Freebirth I may be, but I fairly won my other title of Oathmaster in the traditional Grand Melee, Loremaster Wimmer. I do not wish to prove my talents in unaugmented combat while my superior officers wait." _Go ahead. Challenge me to a Circle of Equals. I would like nothing more than to wipe you across this planet and send the Smoke Jaguars back your head, but I suppose that would not be conducive to good relations, and this IS supposed to be a diplomatic meeting_ Kelida's thoughts trailed off as she turned and began to walk down the halls, leading the Smoke Jaguar closer to the heart of the complex.  
  
"Another time, perhaps," he said, falling in step behind Kelida as her honor guard formed around him and his own escort.  
  
Kelida merely nodded, seething with every step she took. The warrior behind her was the one who had opened communications with her clan, offering not to attack if the Nova Cats would merely give up several of their planets. She had wished to respond for her clan but was wisely held back by then-saKhan Kai, who had replied much more diplomatically than she would have.   
  
_Diplomacy aside, I know what I saw in that vision - and I saw them burn. Perhaps our Smoke Jaguar friends need to be enlightened about the future they will undoubtedly meet if they continue on their course of hazing every planet they come across. Perhaps_  
  
Kelida was snapped back into reality as she turned the corner and the double doors of the meeting hall loomed before her. A ceremonial guard stood on either side of the door, and so she dismissed her entourage as they approached - only two guards were agreed upon for the meeting, and there were already two Nova Cat elementals in place. The guards by the doors opened them as Kelida and Talcon approached, allowing them to step inside for the meeting. The two Smoke Jaguar guards took their place beside the Nova Cat guards as the doors shut behind them.  
  
The wood-paneled room was richly decorated, hung with tapestries depicting various scenes from both battles and visions - the Dagda feline that was the clan's namesake was prominent in many of the scenes, along with the Shadow Cat and Nova Cat that were the clan's two omnimechs. Candles and a fireplace lit the room, the flickering flames throwing random shadows that added to the mystic atmosphere. Plush chairs were fanned around a table centered in the room, two of which were already occupied by the clan Khan and saKhan.  
  
"Welcome, Loremaster Wimmer," Khan Kai spoke up. "May I introduce my saKhan, Red Demon."  
  
Red simply nodded as Kelida moved to her seat at Kai's left. "Have a seat."  
  
_Let it not be said that the Nova Cats are not hospitable to their enemies. If only we were not honor-bound I would see him booted back out into the cold. His dezgra unit deserves nothing more, maybe it would help them cool down before they destroy yet another world in the name of Kerensky's vision!_  
  
"Before anything else is said, I want to emphasize the fact that we are indeed CLAN," Kai proclaimed, his eyes flashing as they reflected the flames situated around the room. "The Smoke Jaguars do not seem to believe us. Clan Nova Cat has always followed Kerensky's vision, and we will continue to push on in our invasion of the Inner Sphere."  
  
Her temper began to boil over as Talcon merely laughed at Kai's words. Her lips curled in fury and she bit back an angry retort as Kai continued to speak, as if he could not hear the stravag's chuckles. After a few moments, Talcon stopped abruptly as if their words were finally dawning on him.  
  
_Maybe that surat is finally beginning to understand that we are serious or maybe not, if he was stupid enough to believe at first that our desire to keep the Inner Sphere from being shredded meant we wanted to revoke our clanship and protect them. If it were not for his ridiculous accusations, Clan Nova Cat would not have been made one of the subjects of the last Grand Council meeting. At least there we were able to make our claims clear._  
  
The Smoke Jaguar was quick to turn the subject to the planets his clan claimed to be rightfully theirs, and Kelida listened to him talk with more than a little distaste, no longer trusting herself to speak lest her words provoke an unneeded war. Talcon seemed to believe that the Nova Cats would lose the six planets under ilKhan Ward's decree. She fumed at his arrogance and unconsciously straightened in her seat, nose raising just a tad as she glared in his direction.  
  
The Khan was quick to turn the tables on Talcon as he made his proposal, one that seemed to leave the Smoke Jaguar in shock. Rather than waste both clan's resources fueling an age-old feud, they would hold Trials of Possession for an equal number of planets in each territory and leave it at that. Kai called the names of Kiamba, Tarazed, and Hyner.  
  
_Hyner. The planet is ruined because of the Smoke Jaguars. Can anything still grow on the ashes that cover that world? When we take it from them, I will personally make sure it is rebuilt. So much life lost, so much ruined, all due to the Smoke Jaguar's damned way of war. They WILL pay for this - what goes around will eventually come around, and I will laugh when I see it happen._  
  
It took the Smoke Jaguar a moment to consider the proposition, one that he would undoubtedly have to clear with his Khan. He did, however, name the planets of Courchevel, Caripare, and Itabiana, smirking as the last one was called.  
  
_That STRAVAG has the balls to name the planet we sit on as we speak! What arrogance he displays! I will enjoy watching him CHOKE on it when we blast their forces from this world!_  
  
Kelida sneered at Talcon as he settled back in his chair, a smug look on his face. Kai glanced at Red before speaking again.  
  
"Seyla. Let us begin the bidding. You are versed in how to bid, are you not, Loremaster Wimmer?"  
  
"Aff, Khan Kai. Let us begin."  
  
The forces were bid down quickly, as it seemed like both sides wished the battles to be small and personal.   
  
"Smoke Jaguar bids a star and three warriors," Talcon continued with the bidding, lowering his clan's last bid even more.  
  
"Enough of this playing. The Nova Cats bid a single star of warriors. Bring what you will," interrupted Red, clearly bored with all of the politics.  
  
"You insult the Jaguars, saKhan," Talcon snarled.  
  
"More than a star would be, frankly, a waste of resources needed for our real enemies."  
  
"Fine. One battle, one star, to decide each world's fate."  
  
"I would prefer five battles, Loremaster Wimmer," Kai interjected. "Your petty insults have enraged our clan, and all of our warriors desire the honor to fight against Clan Smoke Jaguar."  
  
"Very well. The best out of five star battles will determine the ownership of these worlds."  
  
"We will honor zellbrigen, of course."  
  
"Zellbrigen?" Talcon chuckled. "Are the Nova Cats so afraid to fight with star versus star, team tactics?"  
  
"Neg, Loremaster Wimmer," countered Red. "We merely ask ourselves have the Jaguars no sense of honor remaining? Have they sunk so low as to refuse us this right?"  
  
"Zellbrigen has always been honored by the Smoke Jaguars, Nova Cats. We will fight zell battles if your warriors so desire it."  
  
_We do too much in offering the Smoke Jaguars zellbrigen. As if those honorless dogs were actually worthy of the combat_  
  
"Bargained well and done, Loremaster Wimmer."  
  
"Seyla," Talcon answered, and Red and Kelida murmured the word as well.  
  
"I will have to report back to Khan Leo Showers before all of this can be confirmed, Khan Kai. I will send a transmission with his reply as soon as I have it."  
  
"Of course. Goodbye, Loremaster Wimmer." Kai smiled faintly as Kelida rose to her feet, silently waiting for Talcon to follow her out of the hall and back to his transport.  
  
She pushed the doors open and stalked out of the room, the Smoke Jaguar and both sets of honor guards falling into step behind her. The two Loremasters walked in silence back to the front of the compound, where Kelida stopped as the guards prepared to open the doors to the cold. Talcon turned to face her as the first few snowflakes blew into the entryway.  
  
"I will see you again."  
  
"And I cannot wait for the day you come between my crosshairs. Goodbye, Loremaster." 


End file.
